Your Destiny Awaits
by xSCE94x
Summary: Aria Montgomery is an innocent little bud of joy, her motto of life is taking one day at a time. One night, when she meets someone who draws her in like a magnet and teaches her something new about the precious life and the world she has been living in, her eyes open to a much bigger Destiny. Do things happen for a reason? Can you meet the one person and just click from the start?


It was a normal, somewhat average day in the small town of Mystic Falls. The sun was burning everything and anything that was in its path as the heat burned down on the Mystic High students. The green was flocked with endless amounts of students, enjoying and soaking up the sun like it was the last they'd ever see of the burning light. The blonde rushed along the grass, studying her surroundings as she tried to search for the person in finding. Running a hand through her hair in frustration, she turned on her heel, crashing straight into another body as she gasped out.

"Oh god...I'm so sorry," She rubbed her head, looking up, "I'm such a clutz sometimes."  
"Oh no, I'm sorry," The brunette chewed her lip nervously, "I don't know where I'm going, Uh.. I'm Aria."  
"Caroline," The blonde smiled slightly, "Miss New girl right? First day at Mystic High.."  
"Right," She laughed nervously, "New girl, always running into trouble."  
"You'll do fine if you make the right friends," The blonde paused for a second, "Where is it you're meant to be going?"  
"Uhm.. History?"  
"Follow me." The blonde grinned, linking arms with the brunette as she tugged her along.  
"Right." Aria giggled slightly.

The blonde walked across the grass with the brunette as they swerved through the crowd of students, who were making it impossible for them to move any quicker. Caroline sighed impatiently and smiled as they made it up the steps, leading to the entrance of the OH so amazing high school.

"Jeremy Gilbert, used to be a druggy... younger brother of Elena Gilbert. She is dating Stefan Salvatore, completely gorgeous..."  
"Uh, there's a lot of people, isn't there?" Aria smiled softly.  
"Not as many as you would think," The blonde laughed, leading her into the class, "But about Stefan, I'd watch his brother if I were you."  
"Why's that?" The brunette asked in confusion, glancing around the classroom, studying the maps and posters on the walls.  
"Complete ass, he'll use you if he gets the chance."  
"Right, got it." Aria smiled, taking her seat next to Caroline as she inhaled.

A new day begins.

* * *

"It's so bright," Aria looked up at the sky as she followed Caroline outside and smiled, "You get a lot of nice weather here?"  
"Most of the time. I guess we're blessed with it really." The blonde laughed, smiling.  
"So... tell me your secret, there must be something."  
"Secret?" Caroline let out a nervous laugh, rubbing her hand over her daylight ring, "Of course not."  
"So, Stefan and Elena? Are they an item?"  
"Yeah, seems a bit on and off, depending on the situation, but yeah..."  
"Cute."

The blonde lifted her eyes from the ground and stopped too late as she went colliding into a rock solid body. Holding back a groan, she rubbed her hand across her forehead. This was just the day for banging people about it seemed. Looking up, she froze, her gaze crossing with chocolate puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry." He looked her over slowly.  
"OH... hey, it's fine.. just.. fine."  
"Wait.. it's you."  
"You, I seen you in the the corridor," Caroline paused, "Stalking me or something?"

Aria watched the interaction between the two of them, smiling slowly as she felt the vibes bouncing off one another. Looking across the way, she seen a guy standing there, watching the interaction between the two as well. He was two, short cut brown hair and emerald green eyes as he crossed his arms and looked over at Aria and shot her a grin.

"I could be stalking you, why not?"  
"Aren't you a charmer." Caroline stared up at him, trying not to blush.  
"Some say... Some say I'm a stalker." He shrugged with a grin.  
"Heh, well I'll admit that you don't look like a stalker, but I really don't know you, so I'm going to shut up."  
"Hurry up Sam!" The guy from across the way called out, giving Aria another one over as he smiled at her.  
"I better go," He rolled his eyes, "My idiot brother Dean is waiting." Sam smiled at Caroline as Aria waved at Dean slightly.  
"C'mon!" Dean shouted, winking at Aria as he headed over to the Impala.  
"It's fine, I should be getting Aria to her next class anyway."  
"See you around." He smiled, walking off.

"Well, his brother seemed to be checking YOU out." Caroline smiled.  
"Mmhm," She blushed, shrugging, "Well let's go then."  
"Haaaa, awhh you're so cute." The blonde teased with a grin.

* * *

The sun was beginning to fall, waiting for the night to kick in. Students left the school in a hurry, wanting to have some fun before the sun was gone. The brunette made her way out of the school, glancing around as she took a deep breath. The day was good, really good in fact. Why was she so scared about leaving Rosewood? It's really good here. Licking her lips, she spotted Caroline talking to a brunette, who she had seen earlier on in History and slowly made her way over to them.

"So, the Grill tonight?" Caroline spoke to Elena.  
"Yes," She smiled, "Me and Stefan are going to play pool, we have a bet on."  
"Oh," The blonde smirked, "What kinda bet?" She winked.  
"Caroline! He could be listening!"  
"Soo? Let him!" She shrugged and smiled, "Oh, you don't mind me bringing a new friend tonight do you?"  
"No, of course not." She smiled, "Who is it? Tyler..?"  
"No," She scoffed, running her tongue along her teeth, "Not Tyler."  
"Ah I see." Looking around, she seen Stefan and grinned, "See you tonight." She ran off in the other direction.

"Hey." Aria smiled at Caroline as she reached her.  
"Hey, so, do you have plans tonight?"  
"Erm, actually no."  
"Great, you're coming to mine!" The blonde grinned, pulling her along as she slipped into a momentarily daydream.  
"Are you alright? You've been all dreamy since you seen Mr Samuel." Aria laughed, smiling.  
"I'm fine." The blonde blushed furiously, "He was kinda cute though."  
"So was his brother." The brunette mentioned, getting into the passenger side.  
"Ahhh, so you DID notice him. Yeah, he was pretty hot too." She winked, smirking, "If we see them, you should totally ask his brother out."  
"We will see I guess."

* * *

The Grill was packed up tight with endless amounts of students, just wanting to push away the troubles of their day, their troubles being hard work and education. The blonde and brunette entered the Grill as they looked around, instantly getting lost in the crowd of people as Aria swallowed the lump growing in her throat and fidgeted, pulling at the skirt she was wearing. Caroline looked over at her, smiling softly as she turned to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Ari... stop pulling at your skirt, you look fine."  
"I'm nervous," She bit her lip, "You're the only person I REALLY know, what if everyone hates me?"  
"Everybody will love you," She rolled her eyes, grinning and pulled her along, "Your a complete babe, they just need to get to know you is all. Hey Stefan, Elena!"  
"Hey! Over here!" The brunette waved them over, smiling.  
"Lena, Stefan... this is Aria, she is new to Mystic Falls." Caroline introduced, giving Aria a nudge forward.  
"It's nice to meet you Aria." Stefan smiled, holding his hand out.  
"Hey there." Elena greeted.  
"Nice to meet you both." Aria responded after shaking Stefan's hand.  
"See? You already made new friends!" Caroline laughed.  
"Would you like to join in after this game?" Stefan tilted his head.  
"I'd love to, thank you."

Aria and Caroline stood side by side, watching Stefan and Elena's game with interest as Elena was failing in every possible way that she could. Laughing, the shook their head as Stefan whipped his way around her, obvious to them that he was going to win the game, unfortunately Elena seemed to be oblivious to that fact.

"So, who's winning?" A new voice spoke as Caroline swivelled, her eyes meeting the familiar puppy eyes.  
"Jeez, you scared me," She laughed, holding her hand to her chest, "Uh.. Elena at the moment, but I think Stefan is letting her win."  
"I am not!"

Aria grinned, looking between Caroline and Sam as she moved through the crowd and towards the bar as she waited for the customer in front of her to be served. Chewing her lip, she played with her fingers, listening to everything around her as she inhaled, taking in the scent of perfume, aftershave and a LOT of alcohol.

"Uh hey, can I have a coke please?" She asked, once it came to being her turn.  
"Hey...again." Aria looked to the side of her to see Dean sipping a beer.  
"Hey."  
"I'm Dean."  
"Yeah, from earlier. I'm Aria."  
"That's an interesting name." He raised an eyebrow, looking her over.  
"Suppose so." She blushed as she took her coke, "Thanks, well... I'll see you around."

The brunette gave him one last smile as she moved through the crowd once again, returning to the others. The door opened again, after many people walking through it, revealing a guy with crystal blue eyes and dark jet black hair. He wiped the last evidence of blood away from his mouth as he looked around and spotted Stefan, groaning in annoyance. Spotting a new girl with them, he raised his eyebrow in wonder and headed over.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Aria questioned Stefan and Elena.  
"A few months," He looked up, seeing Damon and frowned, "Crap."  
"Oh.." Elena looked up with a sigh.  
"Who's that?" Aria asked, once she looked up, her breath catching in her throat.  
"That is my brother." Stefan answered.  
"OH." The brunette remembered Caroline mentioning something about him earlier. Looking around for her friend, she frowned. Maybe in the bathroom.  
"I heard my name..." Damon grinned, turning to Aria, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure.. I'm Damon Salvatore and you are?"  
"I'm," She swallowed as he took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, "Aria. I'm.. Aria."  
"Damon, go home." Stefan crossed his arms.  
"Such a pretty name," He smiled, ignoring Stefan, "I'm not going to point out the obvious and say your new.. because if I'd seen someone as stunning as you before, I'm sure I'd remember you."

Aria stared at him, her heart stopping as she swallowed. What was happening to her? She didn't react like this around guys, not even Ezra, so WHY this guy? She shook her head, snapping out of it as she gave him the best smile that she could muster up, without looking brainwashed.

"Well, thank you." She stuttered slightly, clearing her throat.  
"You're welcome." Damon replied, placing a finger underneath her chin as he tilted it up, looking into her eyes.  
"Caroline, your back!" Elena almost shouted in relief, ushering towards Damon and Aria.  
"What's HE doing here?" Caroline frowned.  
"Nice to see you too Blondie."  
"Is this the one?" Aria mouthed to Caroline while he wasn't looking.  
"Leave her alone Damon." The blonde told him, giving a brief nod to Aria.  
"Jeez, aren't I allowed in here anymore?" He turned to Aria, "Such amazing friends I have."  
"No one here is your friend Damon." Stefan told him.  
"Right, I'm going. See ya around." He leaned down to kiss her hand again.  
"Bye." She whispered, as she watched him disappear into the crowd.

The beginning of an untold journey.

* * *

"Bye everyone!" The brunette waved and made her way through the crowd, just wanting to get home and into bed, tiredness draining her from the inside out. Stepping into the cold air, she took in a breath and dipped her head back to look up at the stars. It was a beautiful, fresh, crisp night. Grinning, she bit her lip and went to walk, stopping in her steps when she seen a figure standing against the wall.

"Hey again."  
"Damon right?" She looked at him, wrapping a scarf around her neck.  
"Indeed, Aria.." He smiled, tilting his head, "Would you like me to walk you home?"  
"Oh, I just live two streets away...really."  
"Its fine, you don't know who's about at night."  
"Well, if you insist." She smiled softly, the returning of nerves flooding her body.  
"So, Aria, tell me something about yourself." He raised an eyebrow, walking along with her.  
"Erm... I'm 17 years old and I just moved here yesterday with my mom and dad. Caroline was the first person I met today, what about you?"  
"I'm 21... live with my incredibly annoying brother, parents are dead, and your the best thing that has happened to me all day."  
"I doubt that." Aria blushed, looking over at him.  
"You truly are." Damon gave her a gleaming smile as she bit her lip.  
"You don't go to school, what do you do?"  
"I do... whatever I please." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Aria grinned shyly, following him up the path as she looked around at all the houses, most in pitch black, showing that most smart people go to bed to sleep and don't stay up until midnight, wanting to make themselves more tired than necessary. Snapping out of thoughts, she seen they were on her street and grinned, shaking her head. Shows how fast time is when you're having fun... with strangers.

"Well, thank you for walking me home Damon. This was.. fun."  
"You're welcome. We should do it again sometime." He leaned in to kiss her cheek, his fangs extending.  
"Yea.." She jumped, feeing the prick, "We should."  
"We should." He murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist tightly as he pulled her flush against him, pressing a soft kiss to her neck, light grazing his teeth.  
"Uh.." The brunette swallowed, feeling weird.  
"Hmm." Damon pierced his fangs into her skin, drinking the blood that surfaced.  
"Owh!" She gasped in pain, struggling, "Damon, you're hurting me!" 

Damon continued drinking up the blood, holding her closed against him as she tried to fight, growing weaker by the second. Wrapping his hand in her hair, he held her close and groaned suddenly, feeling something hit his back, causing him to move away from Aria. The bullet wound healed up as quick as it went in, giving Damon a chance to run from sight.

"Are you okay?" Dean questioned, bending down in front of Aria who had fell.  
"Uh huh." She moaned weakly, pulling her hand away from her neck to see a lot of blood, "Wow."  
"Keep pressure on it." He told her, pressing her scarf against the wound.  
"You'll be okay." Sam helped her up carefully, "Go inside, lock your doors and make sure you keep pressure on that."  
"Thank you." The brunette whispered in shock.

Getting inside, she locked the door as quickly as her body could react. Swallowing, she closed her eyes as pain radiated from her neck. What the hell just happened? Moving to the kitchen quietly, she grabbed herself a bottle of water, slowly making her way upstairs as she noticed all of the lights out, indicating her parents were in bed. Going into the bathroom, she closed the door over and took some tablets, swallowing them down with the water as her head was light. First their talking and then he's...biting her? Looking into the mirror, she noticed her skin was paler than usual and slowly peeled the scarf away from her neck, showing the blood.

"Oh my god." She whispered in horror.

Grabbing a cloth from the side, she wet it with cold water and pressed it against her neck, the pressure making her woozy as she closed her eyes tightly and took in a breath. The charming guys always turned out to be the bad ones. Moving the cloth from her neck, she seen the blood flow beginning to slow slightly and dabbed at it, wanting to clear her neck of blood. Once it was to her satisfaction, she bandaged her neck up and made her way to her bedroom, getting undressed and climbing straight into bed, not having the energy to pick out clothes for bed. Pulling the covers close, she stared out the window and took a slow breath, her body still shaking with shock. All these questions in her head and no answers. What was she going to do? What would she do? Rubbing her hand over her face, she hugged her pillow tightly. Only tomorrow would tell.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, well yes, this is the new story :) I don't know what you thought of it, but drop me a review or whatever, let me if you like it :D Thank you!

Shauna

xxx


End file.
